smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Toy Bonnie The New Student!
Synopsis Toy Bonnie is the new student in school! Plot Everyone is at school bored and tired. Jackie chu comes in and tells everyone that there is a new student called toy Bonnie! Bowser Junior is excited! Toy Bonnie then comes in and is excited to be a new student in school. Toy Bonnie takes a seat but Junior is surprised to see toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie tells Jackie Chu that he is intelligent. Jackie Chu gives everyone math work. Everyone finishes and Jackie Chu grades their math work but Junior got a D and Joseph got a C and Cody got an A and Toy Bonnie also got an A and Toad gets a B and Patrick gets an F and Jeffy gets an F and Bully Bill and Toadette also get a B. Jackie Chu says the only ones who were focused were Cody and toy Bonnie which Cody and toy Bonnie were deciding to be best friends. Jackie Chu then asks them both to tell Jackie Chu how they got their answers right. Toy Bonnie says he does a lot of research and reads every single night. Cody says he does research and gets the answers right as well. Bowser Junior and Jeffy get jealous. Bully Bill also gets jealous so Bully bill throws crumpled up papers at toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie sees this and tells Bully bill to stop but Bully Bill says NO! He keeps it up and refuses to stop! Bowser Junior records this and posts to instagram. Jackie Chu sees that Bully Bill is doing bad things. He sends Bully bill to detention and Bully bill throws a bachmann HO Scale Thomas Toy at Jackie Chu. Jackie Chu gets upset but finds out Bowser Junior was recording this and sends Junior to detention. Bowser Junior feels sad. Shrek is then at school asking Jackie Chu for cheesecake. Jackie Chu tells Shrek that he doesn't have cheesecake. Shrek leaves. Toy Bonnie asks Junior what he was doing. Junior says he was posting things on instagram. Toy Bonnie is surprised! Toy Bonnie tells Junior to delete the video but Junior won't! However, Jackie Chu says everyone can go home now! Jackie Chu says everyone will have homework! Their homework is to study history. Jeffy gets angry and flips the table and throws papers at Jackie Chu and throws Thomas, Henry, and James's Tender at Jackie Chu. The next scene cuts to Mario and Rosalina at the car, jeffy comes in and tells Mario that he has a detention tomorrow. Rosalina is upset at Jeffy and Mario tells Jeffy he is grounded. Jeffy bawls and Mario tells him he can still have marshmallows on pancakes. Jeffy says great. The next scene cuts to Toy Bonnie meeting Toy Freddy and Toy Chica at the Car. Toy Freddy asks toy Bonnie how his day went. Toy Bonnie says his day went okay, he says that he was bullied by Junior and Bully Bill. Toy Chica is surprised at this and decides to call Principal Stienbeck when she gets home. They then go home. The end Characters * Bowser Junior * Joseph * Cody * Shrek * Toad * Patrick * Toy Bonnie * Toy Freddy * Toy Chica * Jeffy * Jackie Chu * Toadette * Bully Bill * Thomas * Henry * James (Tender only) Transcript * Toy Bonnie The New Student!/Transcript Category:Toy Bonnie Episodes Category:SML Movies Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Patrick Episodes